1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow plows and snow plow apparatuses and, more particularly, to a drag-along snow plow for use in clearing a snow covered path, the snow plow being particularly useful as a children's toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of snow plow and snow shovel devices are known in the art for removing volumes of snow which have accumulated upon walkways, streets and driveways. The most common type of snow removal apparatus is the snow shovel which includes a planar shaped scooping surface and which is connected to an elongate handle such that, upon pushing the scooping surface along a horizontal ground surface, volumes of snow accumulate upon the scooping surface and are capable of being redeposited away from the surface which is desired to be cleared. The prior art additionally discloses other types of snow plow removal devices, particulary in the form of plowing devices which are mounted to the forward ends of vehicles such as trucks.
An additional example of a hand-operated plow devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,091, issued to Leininger et al., which discloses a wheeled snow plow scoop having a generally outwardly V-shaped configuration and a U-shaped handle pivotally secured to the side portions of the frame. An additional example of a hand-operated plow is also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,328, issued to Fingerer et al., which teaches a hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades for plowing snow. A blade adjustment mechanism is located at a hingedly pivoting connection between the pair of opposed blades and permits the angular increment established between the blades to be adjusted. Numerous other types of wheeled and mechanically affixed snow plows and scoops are also known in the prior art.